


Zo God Het Wil

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Lime, Religious Guilt
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Waarom moet God haar zo kwellen? Had ze niet trouw de taken die Hij haar bedeelde uitgevoerd, de rol die Hij haar aanwees gespeeld, Hem haar verleden en toekomst gegeven, haar geest? Kan Hij haar haar lichaam en hart niet laten om aan een ander te geven?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By God's Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050363) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



_(Waarom moet God haar zo kwellen? Had ze niet trouw de taken die Hij haar bedeelde uitgevoerd, de rol die Hij haar aanwees gespeeld, Hem haar verleden en toekomst gegeven, haar geest? Kan Hij haar haar lichaam en hart niet laten om aan een ander te geven?)_

Schemer. Bladeren die ruizen in de zwoele avondwind, ver verwijderd gelach en muziek die op de wind drijven. Scherp snakken naar adem en hijgend gekreun verhuld door het klateren van een fontein.

‘Ongelovige.’ sist ze, snikt.

Haar wang drukt tegen de _(koud, ze moet koud zijn)_ wijde rand van het marmeren bassin, haar omslagdoek dwarrelt in het rimpelende water; handen boven haar hoofd beetgehouden, haar rug kromt zich, borsten _(een hoer is ze, een wellustige hoer)_ naar buiten reikend vanonder haar goud-gerande kleding; een knie tussen haar benen, een hand _(een smerige, zondige hand)_ glijdt langs haar dij, brengt haar rok omhoog.

Gesmoord gegrinnik rommelt in zijn borst. Hij _(haar schendend, indringer, heiden)_ , volledig gekleed; zij _(bezoedeld, smerig)_ , steeds meer huid tonend.

‘Ah, jullie Oosterse vrouwen zijn allemaal hetzelfde. Preuts en devoot met een mond, maar heet en nat en behoeftig met de andere.’

Lippen drukken in de holte van haar nek, een vinger gaat langs de rand van haar slipje, wrijft precies daar _(precies daar, o God, waarom daar?)_.

Lippen nu aan haar borst, _(zondig, verboden)_ genot wurmt zich door iedere vezel van haar lichaam, balt tussen haar benen.

Ze weet ademloos uit te brengen ‘Laat me gaan, Alejandro Corner.’ en ‘Smerige goddeloze, raak me niet aan.’.

_(En ze is een leugenaar, een wellustige hoer, een zondaar dat ze hem toelaat haar aan te raken.)_

De lippen scheiden zich, het adem danst over haar gevoelige huid _(ze is een hoer dat ze ervan geniet)_ , de vingers haken om de rand van haar slip en trekken.

‘Je bent beeldschoon, Vrouwe Shirin. Verberg je lichaam, je hart niet.’

Lange haren kietelen haar. Ze weigert hem aan te kijken. _(Bezoedeld, het is een zonde, ze mag het niet willen.)_

‘Ik ben een fatsoenlijke vrouw. Mijn leven behoort aan de Prinses en het land dat ik dien. Ik zal me nooit gewillig aan jou onderwerpen.’

Zacht gekreun ontsnapt haar, haar lichaam kronkelt, haar gezicht vertrekt. _(Alsjeblieft.)_ Hij kijkt op haar neer, wild worstelend, mond wijd open. Een lemmet flitst in het fletse licht, drukt tegen haar keel, streelt haar huid.

‘Nooit gewillig?’ vraagt hij.

Grijze ogen ontmoeten de zijne, sterrenlicht schittert in haar brillenglazen. _(Alsjeblieft.)_

Hij glimlacht.

Lippen dalen neer op de hare _(ja)_ , zijn lichaam daalt neer op het hare _(meer)_ , het lemmet fluistert _(dank u, God)_.

Ze kust hem, drukt haar lichaam tegen het zijne, en die nacht is hij de hare en zij de zijne. God is met hen, en het is goed.


End file.
